One Day under The Grey Sky
by NaFaiRa
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!/ Tribute to the manga chapter 105./ Suatu hari di bawah langit kelabu, semua orang berkumpul seraya meluapkan segala bentuk kesedihan atas rasa kehilangan. Sang Langit pun ikut terdiam; semakin larut, warnanya semakin kelam. Selamat jalan, Sasha! Kau adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Survey Corps./ My first fanfiction in this fandom.
1. Sadness and Regrets

**One Day under The Grey Sky**

 **.**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack On Titan by Hajime Isayama**

 **A fanfiction by NaFaiRa**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak insiden di Marley terjadi. Para anggota Survey Corps berhasil menangkap Sang Beast Titan, Zeke Yeager, dan membawanya ke Paradis. Tidak hanya itu, dua orang bocah lelaki dan perempuan, Falco dan Gabi, juga ikut diinterogasi.

Mereka bertiga pun dipindahkan ke dalam sel; dua bocah itu berada di sel biasa sementara Zeke ditahan di sel bawah tanah.

Eren juga tidak luput dari pengawasan Survey Corps. Ia diizinkan untuk mengunjungi upacara pemakaman dengan catatan harus sembari dikawal oleh rekan-rekannya. Alih-alih menciptakan perdamaian, tindakannya yang terbilang nekat saat di Festival Marley justru seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menyimpan dendam abadi.

Kini, hanya ada penyesalan yang tersisa di dalam sanubari...

 **.**

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, para anggota Survey Corps dirundung duka yang amat mendalam. Eren hanya bisa melamun, Armin terus-menerus menangis, Mikasa terdiam membisu, Jean tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, dan Connie sibuk menyalahkan keadaan—dan nyaris melukai dirinya sendiri kalau saja Floch tidak menahannya.

Queen Historia memimpin jalannya upacara pemakaman untuk Sasha Blouse, salah satu sahabatnya sesama kadet di Training Corps dan pernah satu skuad di Survey Corps.

Mr. Blouse, yang kemarin mendapat kabar duka tersebut dari utusan Survey Corps, tanpa pikir panjang segera menuju ke markas utama Survey Corps di Wall Rose ditemani oleh beberapa kerabatnya dan utusan Survey Corps. Sepanjang perjalanan, beliau tidak banyak berbicara. Tidak terlihat pula ada air mata, walaupun jelas terlihat air muka dan aura yang dipancarkannya berwarna abu-abu, pertanda duka.

Banyak orang yang hadir ke pemakaman itu, mulai dari Keith Shadies, Dott Pyxis, hingga Flegel Reeves—penerus perusahaan Reeves yang kini sudah menjadi perusahaan terkaya di Paradis. Beberapa wartawan pun datang untuk meliput. Kebanyakan dari para pelayat masih tidak percaya akan kematian Sasha Blouse yang terkesan sangat tidak terduga ini.

Setelah upacara pemakaman usai, orang-orang satu persatu mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Mr. Blouse, yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya akan kematian putrinya, tiba-tiba merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dan sulit digerakkan. Akhirnya, dengan bantuan dari beberapa anggota Garrison, beliau diantar menuju ke tempat istirahat untuk memulihkan diri.

"Sial!"

Jean frustasi; perasaannya sudah sangat campur aduk. Bahkan jika seandainya ia membalas dendam dengan menyiksa bocah-bocah itu sampai wujud mereka tak bisa dikenali pun tetap tidak akan mampu mengembalikan hidup Sasha.

Tak terasa, air mata perlahan mengalir membasahi pipi dan dagunya yang tegas. Jean sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia baru bisa menangis saat itu; semuanya sudah sangat terlambat. Padahal ketika Sasha sekarat, tiada setetespun air mata yang keluar walaupun hatinya juga memang tersayat.

Connie yang menyadari hal itu langsung menepuk pundak Jean.

"Kau ingat?" ucap Connie dengan suara parau, dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Sasha dulu pernah bilang kalau sepertinya sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Dia salah, karena Tuhan telah menyiapkan sebuah tempat yang istimewa di surga untuknya pulang."

"Katakan padaku, Connie," Jean memegang kedua bahu Connie. Matanya menatap intens ke arah pemuda berambut pirang cepak itu. "Apakah surga itu memang ada? Apakah semua orang yang telah mati berhak untuk tinggal di surga?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng lemah, "A-aku tidak tahu, Jean."

"Egois memang bila kita semua ingin masuk surga. Padahal perbuatan kita saja belum tentu setimpal untuk itu. Apakah kita, orang-orang yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang dengan tangan kita sendiri, pantas untuk tinggal di surga?"

Connie terdiam, sama halnya dengan Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Floch, Hange, bahkan Queen Historia sekalipun.

"Hidup dan mati seseorang sampai kapanpun tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka yang mampu untuk terus bertahan hidup adalah mereka yang terpilih," Levi secara tidak terduga mulai angkat bicara. "Bagi kita semua yang masih hidup, wajib melanjutkan perjuangan yang sudah dilakukan oleh rekan-rekan yang telah gugur mendahului kita."

Levi menatap satu persatu wajah sendu para juniornya itu—yang kini sudah bisa dikatakan veteran—dengan hampir tanpa ekspresi. Ia menghela nafas, "Pagi-pagi buta, kita akan berangkat menuju Distrik Stohess untuk mengikuti persidangan esok hari. Jangan lupa kalau kalian semua juga butuh istirahat malam ini."

Suatu hari di bawah langit kelabu, semua orang berkumpul seraya meluapkan segala bentuk kesedihan atas rasa kehilangan. Sang Langit pun ikut terdiam; semakin larut, warnanya semakin kelam...

 _'Selamat jalan, Sasha! Kau adalah salah satu prajurit terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Survey Corps.'_

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Fanfic ini sebenernya aku tulis sekitar hampir sebulan yang lalu, tapi karena hampir tiap hari dikejar-kejar mulu deadline tugas matkul ini-itu, jadi baru kesampaian publish sekarang. -_-

Aku mau cerita. Jadi di suatu Kamis malem (malem Jumat) beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku tengok feeds IG dan aku kaget kok tiba-tiba ada satu account tentang AOT yang ngeposting gambar Sasha yang kayak sekarat, terus ada Mikasa sama Armin juga di situ kelihatan sedih gitu. Tapi pas aku baca caption postingan itu... hah?! DEMI APA SASHA MATI?!

Aku ubek-ubek tuh semua fans account AOT di IG *lebay ya, tapi emang bener sih XD*, dan semuanya sama! Satu fandom AOT raya(?) rame ngomongin kematian Si Cewek Kentang yang bener-bener gak disangka itu, dan pelakunya adalah si cewek cilik (tapi licik), Gabi. Banyak yang ngumpat Gabi gara-gara dia ngebunuh Sasha. Aku jadi bingung juga, soalnya waktu pas baca Arc Marley, aku kagum sama keberaniannya Gabi. Mirip-mirip Eren di chapter-chapter awal AOT lah. Tapi aku jadi lebih respect sama Falco ketimbang Gabi, soalnya dia masih punya rasa kemanusiaan & gak gampang balas dendam dibanding Gabi. (IMO lho ya!)

Karena waktu itu aku gak percaya karena translated manga-nya belum keluar, aku berniat mau mastiin pake mata-kepalaku sendiri *eeaa. Aku langsung search sana-sini di Internet, nyari raw scan manga-nya, dan berhasil ketemu... tetapi diriku tidak bisa membaca tulisan Korea. Jadi akhirnya waktu itu cuma bisa melototin gambar-gambarnya aja, heuheu. Tapi sekarang mah udah banyak translate-annya di mana-mana.

RIP Sasha Blouse, my precious girl. :'((

Kenapa, sih, Bang Haji tega amat bikin Sasha mati?! Emang sih, tadinya Sasha mau dibikin mati pas dia ngelawan Titan pake busur panah itu, tapi kan gak jadi. Eh, tiba-tiba di chapter 105 dia tiba-tiba mati ditembak Gabi. Kesannya kayak beliau tuh sengaja nge-postpone kematiannya Sasha. :'(

Oh iya, tadinya fanfic ini mau aku buat one-shot, tapi karena aku udah nyiapin chapter 2 jadinya fanfic ini multi-chap. Chapter 2 bakalan nyeritain flashback trio favorit aku sepanjang masa, hohoho. :D *sok-sokan spoiler*

Ayo share komentar, pendapat, atau cerita kalian juga dengan mengisi kolom komentar di bawah. Ditunggu, ya. Thank you...! Hehe. w


	2. Togetherness

**One Day under The Grey Sky**

 **(Part 2)**

 **.**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack On Titan by Hajime Isayama**

 **A fanfiction by NaFaiRa**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal tahun 854, Paradis Island.

Sejak Wall Maria berhasil direbut, masyarakat secara bertahap mulai membangun kembali wilayah di balik tembok yang telah lama ditinggalkan tersebut. Bahkan, aktivitas perdagangan berangsur membaik. Sebagian besar pemukiman juga sudah ditinggali kembali, dan orang-orang tidak perlu takut kekurangan bahan pangan. Para politikus yang terbukti korup pun berhasil diringkus. Itu semua berkat jasa luar biasa Survey Corps dan kepemimpinan Queen Historia.

Kini, di setiap dinding sudah dilengkapi dengan artileri yang lebih canggih untuk pertahanan melawan para Titan, sehingga para pasukan Garrison pun tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menghabisi makhluk-makhluk barbar itu secara langsung.

Survey Corps sekarang mendapatkan pengakuan dan kepercayaan tinggi dari masyarakat sejak mereka berhasil menggulingkan pemerintahan Sang Raja palsu dan merebut kembali Wall Maria. Bahkan, para kadet Training Corps pun berbondong-bondong memilih Survey Corps setelah mereka lulus. Kini, Survey Corps sudah kembali mendapatkan banyak anggota baru, bahkan jumlahnya terus meningkat sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Bulan depan, mereka dijadwalkan untuk melakukan sebuah misi penting menyeberangi lautan, ke suatu tempat yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua kemunculan Titan. Eren Yeager sedang berada di tempat itu saat ini; menyamar sebagai penduduk setempat untuk mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin informasi. Dengan rutin, ia mengirim surat kepada beberapa anggota Survey Corps, yang juga sedang berpura-pura menjadi penduduk di pulau itu, untuk selanjutnya diteruskan kepada Commander Hange dan Captain Levi yang berada di Paradis.

Para anggota Survey Corps optimis dapat membawa perubahan besar terhadap umat manusia, terutama demi memulihkan nama segenap bangsa Eldia. Kali ini, mereka mendapat bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi untuk pembuatan senjata yang disuplai oleh perusahaan Reeves, yang kini dipimpin oleh Flegel.

Sore itu, Sang Langit tampak lesu; warnanya hampir abu-abu. Matahari mulai beranjak turun, bersembunyi di balik horizon. Sore menjelang malam yang dingin di luar sana, namun terasa hangat di dalam dapur markas Survey Corps di wilayah Wall Rose. Beberapa orang tengah sibuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk seluruh anggota lainnya.

Trio Jean-Sasha-Connie, yang hari itu menjadi juru masak dadakan di Survey Corps, berencana untuk memasak hidangan berbahan dasar daging. Beruntung ada Sasha dan Jean yang cukup ahli soal urusan dapur—mengingat dulu mereka pernah bersaing dalam lomba memasak.

"Jean!" panggil Sasha.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bantu aku memotong sayuran ini selagi aku merebus dagingnya, ya. Connie di ruang makan sedang menata piringnya."

"Oke."

Dengan segera, tangan kanan Jean menyambar pisau dapur dan tangan kirinya merogoh sayuran di dalam keranjang. Baru saja pemuda berambut ash-brown itu hendak meletakkan sayuran ke atas talenan, ia baru sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang. "Hei, kenapa kebanyakan wortel, Sha? Kentangnya hanya sedikit, ke mana sisanya?"

"Kumakan sebagian."

"Apa?!"

"Lagipula, entah kenapa langit sejak tadi siang warnanya kelabu. Di luar sana gelap dan dingin. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan kentang-kentang yang sudah direbus ini juga ikutan dingin."

Jean menghela nafas, "Bilang saja kalau kau lapar."

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan kentang panas, tahu!"

"Kau ini tidak berubah sejak 7 tahun yang lalu, ya, Gadis Kentang. Selalu rakus seperti biasa."

Sasha mendengus sebal. Di antara teman-temannya yang lain, hanya Jean saja yang masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Padahal, upacara penerimaan kadet angkatan ke-104 Training Corps—di mana ia dihukum oleh Instructor Keith Shadies gara-gara makan kentang rebus saat apel pagi—sudah lama sekali terjadi.

"Itu karena aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang aku sukai sebelum aku benar-benar mati."

Jean terperangah, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bicara begitu?"

Sasha memutar mata sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ayolah, Jean. Kau tidak ingat sudah berapa banyak misi yang membuat nyawa kita semua hampir melayang? Bahkan yang terparah adalah saat perebutan kembali Wall Maria. Hanya ada 9 orang yang tersisa dari total 200 pasukan lebih."

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kita semua sudah lebih kuat dari 4 tahun yang lalu."

Sasha menatap ke arah Jean yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba, ia cekikikan sendiri. "Kau juga harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Mikasa sebelum ajal menjemputmu, Jean-Boy."

"OUCH!" Jean tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya dengan pisau begitu gadis yang hobi makan itu tiba-tiba mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal Mikasa. "Sialan! Hentikan itu!" gertaknya.

Sasha hanya tertawa. Belum sempat Jean memprotes keusilan sang brunette lebih lanjut, Connie, yang sudah selesai menata piring di ruang makan, segera masuk ke dapur dan memanggilnya.

"Sha, aku sudah selesai menata piring-piringnya. Biar kubantu kau dan Jean memasak."

"Ah, bagus!" kata Sasha. "Terima kasih, Connie."

"Dasar," gumam Jean pelan sembari berkacak pinggang. Sepasang mata cokelatnya memantulkan refleksi sesosok gadis manis berambut dark mahogany berkuncir kuda, yang sedang asyik bercengkerama dengan lelaki berambut pirang dengan model crew cut di sampingnya. Tanpa sadar, Jean Kirstein tersenyum sendiri saat melihat gadis itu tertawa riang.

 _'Jika kita semua bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat, dan aku bisa terus menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian berdua seperti ini pun, sudah lebih dari cukup buatku...'_

 ** _._**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dan... ini dia, trio favoritku di AOT; Jean-Sasha-Connie! Gak tahu kenapa aku lebih suka mereka ketimbang Trio Shiganshina. Menurutku, tiga orang ini lebih kompak dan hubungan persahabatan mereka bertiga juga lebih erat. Liat aja di chapter 105, Connie terharu sambil meluk Jean dan Sasha erat. Dia bersyukur banget mereka semua bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Tapi nasib, maksudnya, sang pencipta AOT berkata lain. Satu persatu tokoh mati, dan satu persatu pairing pun berguguran (pairing harapanku juga hancurrr, okesip) :'). Toh, lagian gak usah ngarepin bakal ada romance atau fanservice di AOT (kecuali kalau kamu nganggep Titan yang pada gak pake baju itu fanservice XD). Bisa ngeliat karakter favorit aku masih hidup sampai ending AOT aja aku udah sujud syukur. T^T

Karakter favorit aku yang pertama, Mina Carolina, mati dimakan Titan sebelum dia berhasil gabung ke SC (Mina dulu pernah ngomong ke Eren kalau dia, Thomas, dkk mau gabung juga ke SC bareng Eren). Terus Jean hampir mati ditembak anak buahnya Kenny kalau aja Armin gak nolong dia. Dan Armin pasti udah mati kalau Levi gak nyuntikkin serum Titan ke dia. Eh, sekarang Sasha yang mati ditembak Gabi. Why, Isayama-sensei? WHYYY?! :'(

Yosh! Yang lalu biarlah berlalu saja, deh. Lagian aku bakal tetep ngikutin jalan cerita AOT. Yah, walaupun seandainya endingnya gak sesuai ekspektasi, hehehe. Thank you for reading this fanfic. Sampai jumpa di fanfic-fanfic aku berikutnya. Di Wattpad juga ada kok—kali aja ada yang mau ngecek, LOL. Jangan lupa beri komentar kalian, ya...? ;)

 ***Spoiler!*** Katanya di chapter 106 Levi mati?! Aduh, Om Levi please jangan matiii...! Nanti gak akan ada lagi manusia terkuat di Paradis, dong. Semoga spoiler itu cuma hoax. Aamiin! :(


End file.
